Braver Than A Dragon
by ZombiePandaPirateFrog
Summary: When Merida was riding through the forest, when she shoots something out of the sky. She rides on the see what the roar that came from it was. But did she know that this was the start of something mythical. Forbidden Love Story! HiccupXMerida collaboration between ZombiePandaPirateFrog and WallFlower182 (don't own image!)
1. The Falling

Brave + How to Train Your Dragon Crossover.

Braver than a Dragon

Summary: When Merida was riding through the forest, doing her usual archery practice, when she shoots something out of the sky. She rides on the see what the roar that came from it was. But did she know that this was the start of something mythical. HiccupXMerida

Rating:T

Chapter 1:

POV - Merida

"Mother! Ya know the Deal!" Merida shouted to her mother, "Its ma day off t'day!"

"OK, Merida. Just be back before night fall! Ya know what ya father's like!" She called back to her beautiful daughter.

Now that Merida is 17 years of age, her natural beauty has blossomed her into the woman her mother always dreamed of and the woman her father always dreaded of.

Her once untameable curls, are now lush red locks that fell to the small of her back, and were usually kept in a plat. Her face now slim, it gives her the completion of a porcelain doll. Her pale blue eyes, now glistening gems and a treasure for all to see. Her body now the shape of a royal woman of her regal background.

Her eyes filled with joy and she ran, quite unlady like, down to the stables where she lept on Angus, with her bow and arrows ready.

Her horse was larger but still as strong and as fast as he was when he was younger.

"Cam on Angus! Ther's an Adventure just waitin' out ther'!" she cried as they ran out of the castle grounds.

They rode on for hours in hope to reach their greatest adventure yet. Once they reached the foot of the valley they stopped to look around, and Merida thought she saw something in the sky far off in the distance.

"Wats that, Angus? Never have aye seen a bird that big before."

POV – Hiccup

"Toothless stop it pal! I'm not in the mood to fly right now!" Hiccup wined to his faithful companion and friend. "I need to run a few errands for the village!"

But Toothless was persistent. For some reason he wanted to fly more than ever today. Although it wasn't surprising, for he had been cooped up in the hut for most of the winter.

"Alright, alright! I get the point pal!"Hiccup gave into the green, puppy eyes his dragon was giving him. "Let me take these fish to Gobber and then we can go."

Hiccup now a young man, had grown to be the tallest out of all his friends. He had a lean frame and possessed muscles that working in the blacksmith's had finally given him. His once tamed brown hair, was now wild, shiny maroon from all the flying him and toothless do. His piercing green eyes, now illuminated like a summer forest and this makes his face, which has lost all its chubbiness from his younger years, look even more masculine. His clothes haven't changed but now he wears his riding gear all the time.

Once the fish were delivered Hiccup mounted Toothless and hooked himself on. Little did he know that the hooking device broke and he was stuck. But unaware of this, they flew in to the horizon.

They flew for hours awe-struck by the beauty of the ocean. But neither of them knew how far they actually were from Berk. By the time that they noticed where they were, they were entering the highlands of Scotland.

"Er, Pal, do you know where we are by any chance?" Hiccup asked in his uneven voice. Toothless look up at his rider in concern and shock his dragon head. "Oh dear…Dad is going to kill me… I'm dead…" As he said this, an arrow shot up from below them and pierced Toothless' front left wing. The dragon roared in pain, and started to spiral downward to the Scottish landscape below them.

Hiccup trying to prevent his dragon from falling saw that his wing was torn from the bone downwards. 'What in the name of Odin was that?!' Hiccup thought to himself in panic. He saw the ground pulling them closer to its rocky surface, and knew if he didn't move he would get hurt himself. 'Thor, I can't afford to lose an arm as well! I need to unhook myself. NOW!' He unhooked his legs but the strap that held him close to Toothless was stuck and had tightened its grip as he struggled to free himself. But it was for nothing for he saw that his 'fate' with ground was setting in.

All he remembers is the 'thud' of the harsh landing and then complete darkness that overcame him, with the blood curdling roar of pain from toothless still ringing in his ears.

POV- Merida

Merida looked in horror as she saw the creature she had pierced in the wing was not an eagle like she had pictured. It was a DRAGON! And it seemed to have a rider. She knew then that she needed to get to where it had fallen. 'Good Lord, what has happened? What have I done?'

She rode as fast as Angus could carry her and found the fallen beast. She slid from Angus' side along with her sword. She cautiously stepped towards the scaly beast before her and stopped in shock of what she saw.

Her sword plummeted to the ground and her lips fashioned the same action. She saw from under the dragon, was a young boy. A Viking Boy. Of which her clan were forbidden to mix with. But she forgot all this as she saw he was injured by her hand. "Angus! Ride on an' get help! Be sure ta get ma father!" The obedient horse followed his commands and rode back in the direction of the castle.

When she turned back around all she saw were the piercing, acid-green eyes of the dragon she had shot down.


	2. A Fair Warning

Chapter 2

POV - Merida

Merida glanced down at the injured wing and there was blood everywhere. The leathery scales were ripped. There was no way this dragon would be going anywhere soon.

The dragon was groaning in pain and tried turning to tend its wound. The dragon slid across its belly to free its rider, once it saw he was underneath him. But Merida saw that the rider was attached to the dragon its self.

"Here, let ma help ya," Merida said as she crept up to the beast with her sword now back in her hand. The dragon snarled as she got closer to the boy. "There, there. Am only tryin' ta help ya." She told the dark beast in a soothing tone. The dragon stop snarling and aloud her to cut the string and this aloud the dragon to relive the boy of its weight on him.

Merida then heard the first sound from the boy, the sigh of relief that the dragons immense weight was off his chest. He then started to cough. And she saw the blood start to drip from his mouth and down his firm lips. Merida was in a state of panic. 'What do I do?'

She heard the sounds of hoofs and when she turned, she saw Angus with her father on his back. There were also men from the village but she paid no mind to them.

Merida turned back to the boy and her father looked where she was facing, he could only see from the waist down. He saw there was a strange metal contraption, which he could only assume was a substitution for foot like his own.

He rushed over to his daughter and pulled her away so he could get closer. But he stopped once he saw that the boy was a Viking.

"Merida. Do ya know what ya're dealin' with? This _boy _is not ar own kind." King Furgas said in anger. He started to pull his daughter away from the Viking.

"Dad! What cha doin'? aye need ta help tha' boy! Aye shot him dan from tha sky! It's ma fault his hurt!" Merida protested.

"We 'ave fought his murderous kind fa years! And aye ain't helping one of those killers na!" Furgas shouted. "just forget him! Come on, back to the castle with ya."

Then the beast interrupted him with a roar. All the men turned for they just noticed the large, scaly beast. It was standing over the boy in a protective manner.

There was a groan and it seemed the boy was regaining consciousness.

"erm…what?...tooth..less…stop growling…." He turned his head and his green eyes stared right back at the Scottish men and woman. "Pal… stop it… your scaring them…" the boy croaked in his uneven voice.

The boy's startling green eyes rolled into the back of his head and he was lost to unconsciousness.

Merida turned back to her father. "dad see, he could a ordered the dragon to kill us right then but he didn't. a'm sure he is a good lad, and its ma fault he's like this. Please, dad, let us take him back and if he is as bad as you describe his kind to me, we will then deal with it."

Her father looked at her, then at the boy and gave a sign of defeat.

"Fine… But don't say I didn't warn ya." He signalled for one of the men to get th boy but the dragon snarled.

"Please. Let us help." Merida begged the dragon. He looked in her eyes and stepped away. "Thank ya."

They pick the boy up and start on their journey back to the castle grounds.


	3. UPDATE INFO

_Hey everyone, sorry we haven't been uploading but I promise that the next chapter will either be up tonight or tommorow morning. Flower and I are writing it right NOW._

**SORRY WE HAVE TAKEN SO LONG.**

**Zombi****_e_** and_ Flower _OUT


End file.
